History
by manycandycanes
Summary: Everyone has their own story whether it be good or bad. Carlos has his story, would you believe him if he told you his life hasn't been the best?
1. Chapter 1

I wondered what made Carlos the person he is today

here is what came to my head i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

><p>"How do you describe Carlos Garcia? Some would say he is a sweetheart, others would say he is fun and very energetic. Many say positive things about him, but did his past have anything to do with his crazy behavior? That's what we will find out." Kendal and Logan focus on James while he speaks.<p>

"I found this little blue notebook with a guitar on it. I was expecting to find poems, song lyrics, etc. and I did find that but nothing went with his personality. I found poems about rape and death. I am worried about him and we gotta do something about this!" James was going to open the little blue book when the lights came on and Carlos stood at the door. He stares at James, eyes changing from happiness to pure anger. All of a sudden Carlos started crying. James drops the book to hold Carlos and comfort him.

"Wh w why d id you gra ab th hat?" Carlos said through sobs.

"I found it and started reading through it and I got worried. So can you tell us if something is going on?" After a while of silence in the room, James regrets having this meeting with Kendal and James. They are all hugging Carlos until he calms down enough to speak.

"Don't read it" he says avoiding eye contact with the three.

"Carlos we want to"

"I'll tell you." Carlos said interrupting James. They take Carlos to the bed and let him lay down. The curious looks he got from James and Kendal and Logan didn't help him but he just ignored it. The three others sat around Carlos, waiting for him to start. Carlos looks at James, "Can you give me my book please?" James does as he is told. Carlos flips open to the first page and reads them the title.

"How it started by Carlos Garcia" He said in a calm voice. Kendal and Logan listened closely, James focused on what was going to be said not sure if he wants to hear what is going to be said.

"I don't remember exactly how or when it started but today was another day my father told me he would teach me a couple things. We were alone cus my mom was working and dad didn't work today. He started by giving me a massage. Then he took off my shirt and shorts. I didn't know what he was doing but I trusted him because he's my dad and he told me it was ok. Then he took off my underwear. My dad told me everyone does this so I didn't think it was wrong. He then pulled out his private part and started touching himself. I looked at him scared and he just said its ok I will get used to it. He touched my private parts and I started crying, he just continued what he was doing. He kept touching me and then I saw this liquid come from down there and he just smiled afterwards and left me to get dressed. It felt wrong to me and I couldn't sleep that night. I bought this book the next day and decided to write down anything that happens in the future. Goodnight Notebook (I'll call you NB) -Carlos Garcia, Age 8"

James, Kendal and Logan just looked at Carlos with sympathetic eyes, nearly in tears. Carlos just smiled a little. He flipped the page. The three friends had nothing to say.

Carlos continued, "What happened next by Carlos Garcia"

* * *

><p>Tell me if I should continue with this<p>

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

hope you like it!

i don't own anything

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened next by Carlos Garcia.<em>" He read out loud. His friends stayed silent while he read on. "I was going to tell mommy today what daddy has been doing but when I saw them they looked really happy. So I stayed quiet. I guess he'll stop eventually, maybe. Carlos Garcia Age 8."

The three friends didn't know what to say. Their best friend Carlos, the happy one, the hyper one, the one that always has a smile on his face also has a lot of pain in his heart. Carlos flipped the page.

"Hi NB. I know I haven't written in you for about 2 weeks but that's because daddy has kept touching me. I believe him. He told me he loves me and if this is how he shows me then I guess its not that big of a deal. But today NB, I woke up and I had a nightmare. I was in an empty room, everything was white and no one was there but me and daddy. We were sitting right in front of each other just staring. I looked at him and he was a little like faded. I try to touch his face to see if he was really there. He wasn't. But then whatever that thing was stood up and stood right in front of me. He looked in my eyes and then I felt a small burning feeling inside of me. The burning started at my feet and slowly crawled its way up. While at the same time I felt a ripping inside my head. I felt cuts in there as well. The pain coursing through my body I didn't know which was worse. And then suddenly it stopped. The next thing I saw was a mirror. I walked to it and saw my reflection. I looked at it scared. In my reflection I saw a monster. He was tall, he was dark, he was daddy. In the reflection I also saw a different boy. He was almost as tall as daddy. He had on black shorts and a purple shirt. He also had a helmet. I saw daddy touching the boy like he touched me. Then daddy hit him in his face. I felt the pain from the boy. Every hit that daddy gave the boy I felt it. Then daddy shoved the boy on his knees. I didn't know what the boy was doing but I felt pain in my throat. Tears escaped my eyes. Then after a while daddy picked up the boy and turned him around. The mirror then disappeared but I felt I was being ripped apart. I felt a liquid on my legs. I didn't know what it was but when I grabbed it and saw it I woke up screaming. Daddy was the first one to come in my room when him and mommy heard the screaming. He tried to calm me down but I screamed at him. Mommy came in and she saw me in a corner screaming at daddy to leave. She gave me a hug and asked me what was wrong. I looked at daddy, he tried to get close to me again. I screamed when he touched my shoulder. I yelled don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me. Mommy told him to leave and then she asked me if I was ok. I told her I had a nightmare and I was scared. She told me if I wanted to sleep with her and daddy and I told her no. but then I thought daddy might come in. so I told her instead if she could sleep with me instead. She did. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night but eventually I did. Carlos Garcia Age 8" James spoke first.

"That's so horrible how could he do that!" the look in James eyes said everything, he was furious. Carlos just smiled and said, "Its no big deal it's the past I want it to stay there."

"Why didn't you tell your mom or anybody who could of helped!" James told Carlos clearly worried.

"Well I felt like it would hurt my mom to much and when she was with dad she was happy. I didn't wanna take that away from her." James took this in, he understood because he remembered how much his mom was so happy with his dad until she found out his dad was cheating on her, then she was broken.

Carlos just smiled while turning the page. He spoke again.

"My Angel by Carlos Garcia."

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_i dont own anything_

_hope you like it_

* * *

><p><em>"My Angel by Carlos Garcia."<em> he spoke a smile marking in his features.

"I started fourth grade and in the first day I had hurt myself. I was swinging on the monkey bars and a boy behind me had kicked my back. It hurt and I ended up falling on my head." James listened closely, he remembered this moment.

"I couldn't stop crying my head was hurting so badly. Then a boy with a helmet ran towards me with a teacher. She took me to the nurse's office. The boy followed along but was then told to go back outside. In the nurse's office she checked my head and I ended up having only a bumb. The nurse called my parents so I could get sent home. My parents picked me up a while later. We walked outside and it was still recess. I saw the kid with the helmet again and I told my parents to wait a second. I ran to the little boy and thanked him for bringing the teacher. He said it was no problem. Then I started to walk away but he yelled out wait to me. He took off his helmet and I saw he had really pretty hair. He handed it over to me. I said I couldn't take it because its his but he said he was giving it to me. He grabbed it back and put it on my head. He said he had a feeling I was going to need it more than him. I then asked for his name." James couldn't hold back the tears that were streaming down his face. He remembers that day so well because it's the day that started his friendship with Carlos. With a smile on his face, he kept listening.

"James. What's your name? he told me. I gave him a smile and said Carlos. My mom was calling me that we had to leave so I told James goodbye and I walked to my parents. He said bye and that he'll see me tomorrow and I said ok. The next day I saw James right when I got to school. I said hi to him and told him I got him a present. He didn't want to take it but he gave up after a while and closed his eyes. I brought out a comb and put it in his hair. He grabbed it and looked at it. I told him I thought his hair was pretty like an angels. He smiled and took the comb. I could tell we were going to have a great friendship and maybe one day he can rescue me like he did yesterday. He is my angel."

James smiled. He didn't know what else to do. He remembers wanting to help Carlos, he remembers his lucky comb, he remembers the start of a great friendship. Carlos smiled at his friends, the emotions that come with that story pouring out of his eyes. He loved that memory.

"I didn't know you were the reason why Carlos always wore a helmet." Kendal said. James looked at him a smile still on him.

"He seemed nice to me I didn't wanna see him hurt again." James answered.

"And you haven't switched your lucky comb. Is it because Carlos gave it to you?" Asked Logan.

"Yea cus I felt lucky to have met him so he made it lucky."

The four boys turned back to Carlos and he flipped the page.

"Realization by Carlos Garcia"

* * *

><p>tell me what you think<p>

review!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the long wait and hope you like

enjoy

discalaimer: dont own anything recognizable

* * *

><p>Realization by Carlos Garcia.<p>

It was a week since I met James and already he was becoming my best friend. We had the same class! He sits at my table. I guess I didn't notice him because I didn't look at anyone the first day. He had this huge smile when he saw me sit down the next day. For the rest of the week and the week after we talked and goofed around and talked some more and made jokes and got in trouble for talking in class O.o He was my best friend after two weeks.

It was Friday when I realized something was a little wrong with my papi. Me and James were waiting for our parents at the swings in the playground.

"You should come with us!" James said excitedly "It would be so much fun cus it's the zoo and we have never been there and you should go!" James was beyond excited when his parents told him they were going to the zoo and that he could bring a friend.

"I want to I have never been to the zoo!" I replied just as excited.

"Carlos come on mijo!" yelled mama from the car. James ran to the car with me.

"Mama mama mama can I go to the zoo with James mama por favor mama please!" I asked her. She laughed a little.

"Yes mijo but,"

"She said yes she said yes!" me and James said together. I turned around to James, hugged him and started jumping around. "She said yes!"

"But but but," mama said trying to calm us down. After we finally calmed down a little she continued. "I need to talk to James parents so I know what you need to take ok." my smile never left, neither did James. We nodded yes. We got into the car and headed home. Oh did I tell you James lives down the street from me? Well he does he lives like four houses over. Mama dropped him off and continued to the house. When I got home I saw papi eating a sandwich.

"Papi papi papi guess what!" I said giving him a hug. The hug felt weird to me and very uncomfortable but I was so happy I didn't notice it this time.

"Um you're an alien!" he told me joking.

"No papi I'm going to the zoo with James!" when I told him his face dramatically changed but instantly it was back to normal.

"That's great!" I could tell it bugged him but why I didn't know.

That afternoon I was watching sponge bob and I accidentaly dropped the remote and it changed the channel.

"He touched me as a child and it affected me badly. It started out with just touching me and as I got older he started doing more sexual stuff. One day he had raped me and he hit me because I told him to stop. He acted like nothing was wrong when anyone else was around. But when we were alone the beating came if I didn't listen to him. He raped me a lot and he also called me a fag. One day I couldn't take it anymore and I told my mom. She loved him but she didn't see him the same anymore so that same day she called the cops and he was sentenced to jail afterward. My life became so much better afterwards." the announcer of the show spoke a little and it went to commercials. I changed it back to sponge bob and I was lost in my thoughts. All I could think was that's what daddy does to me, should I tell mama? No he hasn't touched me in two weeks. I decided not to because he hadn't touched me.

That night he came into my room. It started again. It was Sunday and that man came into my room every night. Right now I am going to go to the zoo with James, he always makes my day a lot better goodbye NB. Carlos Garcia

"so you realized because of a show?" asked Logan.

"Yeah it was a show I forgot what its called but it helped me realize a lot." Carlos replied. "so did James."

"How did I help you realize that man was fucked up?" Asked James, venom showing when he said that man.

"Yeah how did he?" asked Kendal.

Carlos turned the page.

"James by Carlos Garcia."

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so im not really sure where im going with this anymore but i think its going to have like 5 more chapters maybe

and sorry for the late update i had writers block for this story.

i dont feel like this is my best work but yea

enjoy! hopefully

oh and thanks for the reading and reviewing whoever has read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: dont own nothing recognizable

* * *

><p>"James is my best friend by now NB. I have gone over to his house and just cried and he would hold me and we would sit in silence, he just let me cry. I would cry but I didn't exactly know why, I guess that show made me question a lot. I may be like eight going to nine years but I understand a lot more than what people think, all eight year olds do. I didn't know what half of the things on the show were said meant like rape, but I understood some of it to make connections. Rape was a bad thing. It also didn't help that my mom was taken by immigration the other day, her visa had expired a long time ago and she stayed, but now she was gone. James helped me through that two. Papi had pushed himself away more now and I was kinda glad. I didn't worry about him coming into my room at night for a while. James could tell I was happy again, the happiest he has seen me but he didn't know why. I spent more and more time with James and his family and I saw the difference. I saw how his dad was with him. I saw a love between them that I knew wasn't like mine and my dad. I knew there was something wrong with Papi after how I saw James and his dad." Carlos took a small pause and looked at his friends. He smiled at how much they cared for him. He looked at James and somehow knew today untold feelings would be said.<p>

"I was at James house one day and we were playing video games. I was losing very bad and he knew something was wrong, he said he could tell by the look on my face I had something else in my mind, and I never lose this badly. I told him nothing was wrong but he wouldn't take that answer, man he was stubborn. " The 4 friends laughed a little at that, the tension in the room was too much and that had made everyone have a smile for a second. Carlos continued.

"I know something is wrong with you Carlos. We have been best friends for like almost the whole school year now I know when something is bothering you." is what he told me. For a second I wanted to tell him what was going on at home. The constant nightmares, the lonely feeling I have sometimes, the joy of being able to stay away from papi, I wanted to tell him everything so I told him something else I wanted to tell him.

"Well ok I'll tell you. I am so happy we are friends James. I am so happy I met you and we became friends and now we are best friends! I just I couldn't ask for anything else." he smiled at what I said and he looked at me. "I love you James you're my best friend." He smiled even more and he gave me a hug.

"I love you two Carlitos." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. At eight years old love wasn't as complicated as it is when your older. I loved my mama, I loved my doggy sparky, and I love my best friend James. I couldn't say I love papi, he's a meany. I didn't know that the love I had for James would become greater as we got older but at eight years old I loved him even though I didn't exactly know what love is.

The summer passed by really quickly and I spent most with James. Papi ignored me at home and mama still wasn't back. Papi did come in at night a lot though to my room. He would spend hours and hours in my room, sometimes I didn't know when I was dreaming or when I had a nightmare until I saw James, that is when I knew I wasn't dreaming anymore because James never shows up in my nightmares. Papi started getting worse NB. He would touch me longer and ignore me longer and then touch me again and again. I knew it wasn't right anymore so on my birthday on August 15, my only wish was that he would leave my life forever and he goes to jail so it can be just me and mama, or me and James but not me and papi. Carlos Garcia Age 9.

James spoke up first.

"So did you right this diary as you were growing up or all together?" Carlos looked at him.

"I was in therapy. They told me to write down everything I remember and to make it a diary so I wrote it with my feelings from back then and my feelings now." He answered.

"You were in therapy?" asked Kendal, this was news to him.

"Yea remember when I told you guys mama would take me to her book club? Well she took me to therapy." He answered again.

"Didn't your mom get back in your life by freshman year?" asked Logan remembering that.

"Yea she did. That's when she was able to get back from Mexico. She used a Coyote to get over here cus she wanted to see me again."

"What's a Coyote?" asked James.

"Its like a person who you pay to get you across the border illegally." The three friends looked at Carlos and James gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you mean by the whole you love me part?" Carlos looked at James and kissed his lips.

"I meant that I love you now at sixteen years old since I was 9 but I didn't really realized it until I was nearly raped."

"You what?" Kendal accidentally yelled out. Carlos looked at Kendal and then at James.

"Yea I was almost raped its in the diary. So we will get there." he answered back calmly. James looked at Carlos with one question bothering him since rape was mentioned.

"So then are you a virgin? I know we talked about this before and you said you are but like this is a different situation and yea." Carlos looked at James and smiled.

"Yes I am." he answered. James smiled and kissed him one more time. They heard a small get a room from Logan and pulled apart. James sat back on the floor next to Kendal and Logan. Carlos turned the page and continued.

"Actions speak louder than words by Carlos Garcia."

* * *

><p>ummm yea review!<p> 


End file.
